Sex Slave To A Darkin
by SmutKnight
Summary: Disclaimer: This story is Male on Male! With the village under attack, you desperately try to flee the carnage. However the carnage would appear to have found you, as you run squarely into the fearsome Darkin Varus. This story is a commission!


You stumbled out from the market in the square of the town, all about you was fire and screams. What had begun as a mundane slog to the marketplace to pick up fresh groceries, had descended into chaos and carnage in the blink of an eye. You tripped on a smouldering supporting beam that had fallen across the street from a collapsed cottage to your side, landing heavily on the floor on your hands and knees. You could hear screaming and shouting from all around you, but you couldn't pinpoint the direction of the danger, let alone what said danger was. Your eyes were wide with panic as you scrambled to your feet, looking over your shoulder at the thick smoke cloud that was the market not moments ago. As you stepped forward, you felt yourself collide with someone.

You took a step back and turned to face whoever it was you had run into, and you felt your heart sink as you found yourself being stared down by a tall muscular stranger. His eyes possessed no features, save for the piercing purple light that shined from them. His hair was white as snow, swept back and kept out of the way in a large ponytail. Your eyes wandered down to his bare chest, muscular and sculpted, but you wondered why he was topless. You noticed movement from the man, and you wondered no longer. You watched as he pulled back an imaginary bow string, a large barbed arrow of menacing purple energy materialising behind a thick demonic bow. He held the bow firmly against your chest, pulling back the 'bowstring' to his cheek, preparing to loose.

You stared in horror, adrenaline pumping hard through your veins but finding yourself unable to move. Your lips quivered as you formed one fearful whispered word "_D-darkin"_. You clenched your fists, telling yourself that it would only sting for a second and it would be over, but the Darkin hesitated. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced down to your feet, his eyes working their way up until they met your own fearful gaze once more. He smirked slightly, lifting the bow away from you and allowing the invisible bowstring to become slack. You could feel all your muscles tense still, not knowing whether to bolt or attempt a dialogue. Before you could turn and flee however, he let go of the bowstring, loosing the arrow a few feet into the air. He did not take his eyes off of you as he dropped his bow to the ground, and with movement as fast as lightning, grabbed you roughly by the throat.

You fought for breath, but none came. You felt yourself being lifted from the floor. You kicked your legs in the air hopelessly as he lifted you effortlessly against a partially collapsed stone wall. You felt the cold stone against your back as you gripped his arm with both hands, trying to pry his grasp off of your throat before you passed out. With his free hand, the Darkin reached out to his side with an open palm. You looked at the hand as you began to feel consciousness fade, and watched as he caught the plummeting arrow he had previously fired into the air deftly between his fingers. He raised the arrow within his clenched fist above his head, and you closed your eyes as you anticipated the end.

**THUNK**

You opened your eyes slowly and fearfully. The Darkin was no longer grasping your throat and you gratefully sucked in smoky air. You stretched your feet down to the ground, but couldn't feel it. You were still being held up, but by what? You looked around for the Darkin but could no longer see him, and upon turning your head you caught sight of the large arrow embedded through your shirt collar into the wall behind it. You were now alone, dangling from this arrow as large as your forearm. Why hadn't he killed you, you wondered. Around you still you could hear blood curdling screams and the crackling of timber succumbing to flame. Once you had regained your breath, you quickly gripped the arrow in both hands and pulled as hard as you could.

As you struggled against the arrow holding you from the ground, you paused as someone screamed out seemingly only a few feet away. Your heart beat hard in your chest as you heard maniacal laughter, followed by a wet thud as if someone had dropped a slab of meat on to a stone floor. From out the smoke strode an even taller man, crimson skin and devil like horns gave away his Darkin nature almost immediately. He lifted a great sword up to his shoulder, dripping with fresh blood, and you tried to stay very still in the hopes he would not notice you. He turned and grinned at you, almost immediately. _Shit_. "_**And 'vhat is this? Some pretty boy trying to hide in the shadows? Come, face me! Best me or die!"**_ The Darkin shouted with a thick accent, embedding his sword into the cobbled ground, awaiting your approach. You hung from the arrow in fear, wishing your feet could touch the ground so you could sprint far away from this murderous lunatic.

The Darkin's smile faded to an unimpressed grimace as he realised you were not taking him up on his offer. "_**Men these days, 'von't even take up arms to save their life, feh. No matter, I shall liberate you from your cowardly body!"**_ The Darkin shouted, lifting his sword high into the air and without another word bringing it down in your direction. You clenched your eyes shut once more, surely this time you were done for. You waited, and opened your eyes again, only to see this blood red Darkin staring disapprovingly at the arrow holding you against the wall. He pulled his sword out of the wall he had swiped through to kill you, stopping mere inches from your head, and leaned on it's pommel with apparent frustration. "_**Of course, 'vhy must you always do this Varus? 'Ve are Darkin for Celestial's sake, not pimps! But noooo…"**_ The Darkin continued his rant as he strode off into the smoke once more, out of sight. "_**How many times must I tell that man? 'Vhy must he always be so… rebellious, as if Rhaast wasn't edgy enough…"**_ __

You waited a moment for the sound of his footsteps to fade, and then attempted to free yourself from the arrow once more. Using your feet to push against the wall, you felt the arrow beginning to slip from the stonework. After a few panicked minutes of trying, you felt yourself falling forward onto the ground, the arrow falling in front of you. You dusted yourself off slightly, before standing up straight and bolting in the opposite direction of the Darkin with the sword. You managed a few steps before an arrow embedded itself in front of your face into an exposed wooden beam. Your eyes followed the arrow from its tip, along its shaft, until you were looking in the direction it had been fired from. Sure enough, there stood the topless Darkin with the bow once more.

"_Running, are we? I wouldn't recommend it."_ Spoke the Darkin, his voice overlapping itself in an ethereal echo. You gulped, tightening your fists, unsure of what to do. The Darkin approached you slowly, leaving his bow on a half-destroyed wooden cart. "_Why do you think you have been spared on this day?"_ The Darkin asked, standing almost a foot taller than you, his intimidating gaze fixed squarely on your fearful face. You dare not speak lest you offend the man, and instead just shrugged nervously. "_It's because you're cute. A man as pretty as you is a waste of an arrow. No, I have a much better use for you than senseless bloodshed."_ Your mind raced as you tried to process his words. You felt his in-human like strength once more as his fingers wrapped around your neck. But this time, the Darkin was not choking you, merely holding you still as he ogled you once more.

"_Yes, you will do nicely. I want you to service me."_ The Darkin announced, grinning slightly with a glint of hunger in his glowing eyes. _What did he mean by service him?_ You wondered, but before you could as him, you felt his strong hands pushing you down on to your knees. You were now face to face with his erect throbbing cock. You gulped. "_I am Varus, Darkin archer. I care not for your name, as I will refer to you as whatever I please._" Varus remarked, grinning down at you lustfully. "_I would strongly suggest you start sucking, slut."_ The Darkin instructed, clearly impatient to be satisfied. You eyed his member nervously, never having done this before. As your mind processed his threat, you lingered on the word _slut_, feeling your cheeks become rosy with embarrassment and a slight erection of your own at being called such a thing. You outstretched a nervous hand and held his cock, not wanting to keep such a powerful being waiting.

To begin with you simply stroked his cock as you would your own, and as it began to twitch and grow slightly slick with precum, you nervously moved your mouth towards his head. Nervously you took his head of his into your mouth, the slightly salty taste of precum on your tongue as you began to move your head steadily back and forwards. Evidently growing impatient with your hesitance, Varus gripped your hair roughly and thrust himself forward. You felt your eyes water as his cock pushed into your throat, and it took you a few thrusts to relax and allow the throat-fucking. It didn't take long for him to cum by fucking your throat, pulling out as he did so, covering your tongue, lips and face. You sputtered slightly, the taste of cum foreign to you, trying not to swallow any of it.

You looked up at the Darkin with your face covered in his mess, expecting him to now be satisfied. He was still grinning lustfully, causing you to gulp once more. He wasn't finished yet. You felt yourself being grabbed around the waist and lifted, only to be bent over the wooden cart next to his bow. You felt your trousers and boxers being removed and your cheeks growing redder with embarrassment. You gasped slightly as you felt him spank your ass cheek, then eagerly spreading them with his strong hands. You bit your lip slightly as you felt his head prodding at your ass, his cock slick with your saliva and his own cum.

With surprising gentleness, he thrusted forwards slowly, his cock slowly stretching you out until you felt the head of his cock enter you. The sensation was different, but not unpleasant. After all, you'd experimented with your own fingers from time to time but… nothing this big. As your ass was warmed up, he pushed deeper into you with each thrust, his thick shaft stretching you out. You felt his head brush against your prostate, causing your cock to twitch and become hard once more. Much to your surprise, the Darkin leaned over you and gripped your cock in his hand, stroking you eagerly as his thrusts became harder and faster. You were now moaning slightly as the stroking continued, bucking your hips back into Varus, eager to feel him deeper.

After a few moments you felt yourself becoming close to climax, and as you bit your lip anticipating your sweet release, Varus took his hand away from your cock. With both hands he gripped your waist, pulling you back into his cock firmly. You could feel it twitch and throb within you as it shot rope after rope of thick warm cum deep in your ass. You moaned and shivered slightly as he pulled out, feeling his cum dripping from your ass down as he did so. You were far from satisfied however, having been so close to climaxing yourself, your cock now twitching and dripping precum. Before you could complain however, you felt something being place tightly around your neck.

Varus turned you around, grinning at the collar that now clung tightly to your neck. "_Congratulations, I have deemed you worthy of being my fuck-toy." _The Darkin remarked, grinning at your still cum-splattered face. 


End file.
